chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 4
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 4 (CCLP4) is the fourth official level set of 149 levels for Chip's Challenge. The set was released July 14, 2017. Assembly of the CCLP4 staff, as well as discussion about the project, dates back to as early as November 2012; however, the project was put on hold in favor of a more beginner friendly set - CCLP1. Since after CCLP1's release, it was announced by Michael Warner on November 2nd, 2014 on the newsgroup that submissions for CCLP4 were being accepted for the set, however, at the time no one showed enough interest in such a project. After CC2's release on May 28th, 2015, there was debate on whether to make any more level packs for the original game or to move on to the first custom CC2 pack. This ultimately led to various amount of polls and concerns on where members of the community stood with the project, with results showing more favor of another CCLP and holding off on a CC2 pack until more custom levels for the game are created. On October 31st, 2015, it was announced that the project will get underway and thus submissions were officially being accepted. Shortly after, an official staff was formed and testing began. It was also announced that CCLP4 would be another set of 149 Lynx-compatible levels like previous CCLPs and the overall difficulty would be a mix of its predecessors, but not harder than the levels seen in late CCLP3. Deadline for submissions was announced to be March 1st, 2016. By the close off date, 3,940 levels (including 74 already in CCLP1 and 39 in CCLP3) were submitted for CCLP4 consideration. The actual number of eligible levels is currently unknown, but estimated to be somewhere around 3,000. On May 28, 2017, the official CCLP4 logo was revealed, as well as a series of leaks on the CCLP4 site for the set's upcoming release. The CCLP4 trailer was revealed on June 21, showcasing 21 levels, one per designer. List of designers List of CCLP4 levels, in chronological order Molecule Pixelated Fire Fossilized Snow Oasis Non-Dimensional Layer Proving Grounds In the Pool The Fourth Dimension Pinball Stuck in Emerald Keyboard Malfunction Rivets Encased in Carbonite Poly-Gone Cross Back Reservoir Frogs The Three Trials Inferno Dynamics Conservation of Keys It's No Skin Off My Teeth Glacial Palace Bodyguards Western Standards of Living It's Easy Being Green Difficulty Switch Shrub Suburban Legend Zephyr Heights Flipper Departments Hoodwinked Big Boulder Alley Blended Brussels Sprouts Tool Shed Frozen Waffle Chasing Chips One Who Raids Tombs Tropical Hibiscus Detonation Station In the Walls of Gravel Castle Periodic Lasers Ghetto Piranha Nova Prospect Coral Reef Blobfield Seven-Layer Salad Exclusive Or Antidisruptive Caves Key Insight Block Parking Secret Underground Society Ice in a Blender It Suits the Purpose Protect Your Fortress Split Path If I Ran the Zoo Fireworks Factory Bisection Ruinous Plaza Blockpick Flippant Blue Tooth Block Unpuzzle Pneumatic Diversity Vents Excuse Me Duplex Anaconda Nuclear Energy for Dummies Cold Fusion Reactor Ball in an Awkward Place Science Museum Puuf Sewerway Sealed Doors in the Spacecraft Technopathic Unmitigated Hint Factory Disaster Flow State Brick Block Facility Aquatic Ruins Spring Monster Swapper Estranged for a Season Puzzle Box Frozen Over Forsythia Nectar Meadow Cyprus And the Walls Kept Tumbling Down Empty Rooms Diametric Opposition Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy How to Retune Your Harp Fire Is My Enemy Bombs Are a Beautiful Thing Ditchdigger Ravaged Lean Thinking Lockdown Clay Tunnel Ice Cavern One Tank's Adventure Condo Management The Key Issue Malachite Dual Living Things Gridlock Combinations Scatterbrained Shemozzle Keyrithmetic Water Bottle Triple Mint Slurpee Half of You, Half of Me Repugnant Nonsense Overlap They're Not Called Blocks for Nothing Greenian Motion Chip Controls Strandquist Construct-a-Sokoban Death and Destruction Jigsee Life Is Not a Puzzle Air Bubble Beautiful Struggle Bind Mender Wrong Exit Mindless Self-Indulgence Undefined Fantastic Object Bam Thwok Jigsaw Monorail Monochrome Pushover Propaganda Seeing Red The Longest Track Zipper Unravel Repair the Automatic (Caution) Doors World of a Thousand Flames Stratagem Color Coordination Paradigm Shift Hacked Save File Japanese Game Show Gimmick Isle Gravity Well Mental Marvel Monastery Staff With the help of J.B. Lewis, community members Josh Lee and Jeffrey Bardon decided to take on the role of co-leaders of the staff. This would be the first time an official custom set would have two leaders as opposed to one. The staff list was announced shortly after submissions were opened on November 2nd, 2015. The list of current staff members can be found on the CCLP4 website. Voting To narrow down the levels that appear on the ballot, the staff performed a pre-voting elimination from the time submissions opened till voting officially started on July 15th, 2016. These levels were eliminated because they were too unequal between MS and Lynx, unsolvable, disqualified by the designer, already in (or too similar to levels in) CC1 or a previous CCLP, or otherwise deemed unfit by the staff to be in voting (tedious, guesswork-heavy, trivial, poorly designed, etc.). Before and during voting, community members had the privilege to nominate any level that was eliminated by the staff or did not receive at least 2 "staff recommendations" prior to voting. Any level that had 1 staff recommendation needed 2 community nominations (excluding the designer) to get a chance in voting, whereas any level that had 0 recommendations needed 3. This nomination process ended on September 15th and the nominated levels appeared in voting in the last remaining packs. By the close-off date, 115 additional levels met their nomination requirements to be included in voting, bringing the grand total of levels in voting to 1,370. CCLP4 voting was conducted at David "pieguy" Stolp's website, David Stolp as the official Voting Administrator. Packs of 50 random levels were used for the voting process, as was done with CCLP1. Like CCLP3, the two categories of voting "Fun" and "Difficulty" made a return to the voting process; however, the difficulty rating was completely optional, though encouraged to help determine how the set would be finalized. At the start of voting, four packs were released, and once a released pack had a total of 5 votes, a new one was released. An account on pieguy's site was necessary to vote, but all voting packs can be downloaded without an account through pieguy's site or the official CCLP4 website. Voting ended April 30, 2017 at 11:59 EDT. A total of 25,550 votes were cast by 40 unique voters. Voting Packs Timeline of Events External Links * Official CCLP4 site Category:Levelsets Category:Chip's Challenge